1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, to device having electronic memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-power memory design has been a research area for many years, and power gating has become an industrialized technology used to place an array of memory cells into sleep mode or a shutdown mode. Such techniques can be inefficient for managing power consumption, for example, when a small portion of a memory array needs to remain active the supposed benefits of array level power gating can be largely negated.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.